


Meta Info

by LadyKalan



Series: Twins AU [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKalan/pseuds/LadyKalan
Summary: This is just an appendix for the alternate universe my P5 fanfics are part of. World building aspects that didn't fit in the story. Clarifications that didn't fit in the chapter notes. Extra bits and pieces that aren't vital to understanding what's going on. It's not mandatory to read, but if you have questions about the AU, it's probably been answered in here. And if you have questions about the story, feel free to ask them here.





	1. Game Mechanics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list will be added to as time goes on.

There are a lot of things in Persona 5 that only work in the idealistic world of games.

1) With the amount of money we can make in the Metaverse (up to 9,999,999 yen at a time) the group would cause major inflation in Tokyo in the months they spend thieving. I don't think destroying the economy aligns with the rest of their goals. So for this story, items can be gained like normal, but they will not earn money (except maybe in special circumstances).

2) Guns: Standard game mechanic, we've seen it everywhere, better weapon stats=more damage. Except guns don't work like that. Sure different types of guns hold different amounts of bullets, and they have different fire rates, and some have stronger recoil, and some are more accurate. But the "strength" of the shot itself, isn't going to change enough to matter. Especially at the range they're shooting from (no more than 10-20 feet away). Even more so when you remember that the guns only work because of cognition. If you get shot, you get shot, there is not enough deviation to make any of the guns in game objectively weaker or stronger than another. They can get upgrades on what they already have sure, Iwai's custom models still make sense. But after each team member gets their first gun? They don't need a new one, ever. And it's not like they don't already have attack and accuracy stats (strength/magic/agility), so why the need to double up? I've never understood that in RPGs.

3) Weapons are a bit of a different story. For some characters, upgrades would logically make it look more dangerous (and thus deal more damage). For others, not so much. My working list right now is as follows. Weapon upgrades work: Ryuji's clubs, Ann's whips, Makoto's gauntlets. Weapon upgrades make no sense: Akira's daggers, Shizuka's rapier, Morgana's scimitar, Yusuke's katana, Haru's axe, Akechi's light-saber (if that thing even counts).

Also story wise, how on earth would they be able to explain to Iwai why they buy groups of weapons and guns that they already own, every month, without seeming sketchy as hell? I get that he doesn't care much cause Yakuza, but after a point, don't you think he'd just stop selling them things? I'd be concerned with what they do with that collection after like, the 3rd Palace. So attack items will be bought sparingly.

4) Armor: Why? What's the point. They're forced into their thief outfits. They canonically need to wear them to avoid being affected by distortions. They already have a defensive stat (endurance). I'm sorry, but no, it doesn't work, I'm not putting them in. Yes I realize that means no more laundry.

Accessories will be left alone. Most of them do not make sense, but I'm not about to go through every one individually and sort them out.


	2. Reference Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is a collection of pictures involving Shizuka. AO3 won't let me upload images directly for some reason, so sadly all I can do is leave links. If someone knows what the problem is, I would appreciate the help. The description for each will be above the related photo.

**Metaverse Related**

[Thief Outfit](https://imgur.com/LIAO4af)

[1st Persona, Viola](https://imgur.com/ipE4sIC)

 

**Shujin Uniform**

[Winter](https://imgur.com/rfvBAGa)

[Summer](https://imgur.com/HCjnJPX)

 

**Casual Outfits by Season**

[Spring](https://imgur.com/I37gq2M)

[Summer](https://imgur.com/6cCzHsJ)

[Fall](https://imgur.com/R2EYfxV)

[Winter](https://imgur.com/1Mh4zga)

 

**Miscellaneous Outfits**

[Lounge Wear/PJs](https://imgur.com/MzIfhXJ)

[Gym Clothes (for Protein Lover's, not the school uniform)](https://imgur.com/E216uDT)

[Yukata](https://imgur.com/tX4Ek0E)

[Beach Wear](https://imgur.com/k2WgiMQ)

 


End file.
